


Drarry: The Untold Love Story

by larzl87, Slytherinprincess202



Series: The Untold Love Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mind connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larzl87/pseuds/larzl87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinprincess202/pseuds/Slytherinprincess202
Summary: The one where Harry has an imaginary friend named Draco.  Or so they thought.I do not own the right to the rights to harry potter or any of the characters they are all owned by JK Rowling
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Untold Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078388
Kudos: 18





	1. Then

Harry Potter lived a horrible life with his aunt uncle and cousin. They beat him, didn't feed him, and used him as a slave. Even now people wonder how he managed it. He never told anyone until now. It was his imaginary friend Draco. Who would visit him at night to comfort him why were the best of friends. well that was until Draco told him something he never thought he would hear. That Draco was in love with him.  
At first young Harry didn't understand. His friend was imaginary. How could he love him... like that?  
That was until the kiss.  
They were sitting together as they always do playing a muggle game called truth or dare. It was Harry's turn.  
D: "Truth or Dare scarhead"  
H: "Dare Dragon"  
D:"I dare you to kiss me"  
H: *Harry kisses his cheek like they always did*  
D: "No a real kiss" *He kisses Harry on the lips.*

H: *He hesitates for a moment but kisses back.*  
The kiss was full of passion. But as soon as it started it was over and Draco was gone. That was the last time Harry saw his best friend till now...


	2. Now

Harry Potter has just arrived at Hogwarts for the first time. He has forgotten all about his imaginary friend that he doesn't see anymore.. or at least he thinks he has. He begins to walk into the great hall with the two people he met on the train, a Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were really nice and they knew more about him than he did. They were told to wait just outside the great hall doors and that's when he saw him... platinum blonde hair and all. It was his imaginary friend Draco only this time he was real! He stood back in a bit of a shock but quickly regained his composure just as the blonde walked up to him with an outstretched hand. **"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

His voice was the same the velvet calm voice Harry remembered. But why was he being so formal? Does he not remember who Harry is? Harry didn't want to think that way. Instead of shaking his hand he hugged the boy. _"I know who you are! We were best of friends when were little!"_ Practically yelling this so everyone could hear it. 

**"Get off me!"** The other boy screamed. He threw Harry off him and walked away. Harry was stunned at what just happened. Before he could say anything, The great hall doors flew open and they were all escorted inside for the sorting ceremony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to note that the storyline is mine and some of the characters are as well but the main characters belong to J.K. Rowling. 
> 
> Also I'm going to start differentiate Draco and Harry   
> Draco will be in BOLD   
> Harry will be in ITALICS  
> <3 Lena


	3. The Sorting

Once inside the stood in a group, the Sorting Hat began. A tall older lady stood at the top of the stage holding a raggedy hat.  
 _ **"When I call your name you will sit and I will place the sorting hat on your head and he will place you in a house."**_

 _**"** _ _**Let's begin."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Evan Angel!"**_  
Not to long after the name was called a tall daringly handsome young boy walked up to the stage. His blonde hair in a ponytail that hits about halfway down his back.  
He sits on the stool with confidence. The hat is quiet then speaks.  
 _"Hufflepuff!"_  
The crowd cheers and Evan walks to the Hufflepuff table and is hugged by Anika Jade a second year.  
 _ **"Emma Lou!"**_  
A short blonde girl with hair down to her ankles walks up. She sits on the stool smiling. Showing the gap between her teeth. Seconds later she was placed.  
 _"Ravenclaw!"_  
The next couple kids went by fast 3 more into each house including Orerhia Ruffin into Gryffindor and Lena Duchannes into Hufflepuff.  
Harry wasn't quite paying attention. He was to busy watching Draco.  
 _ **"Draco Malfoy!"**_  
Draco didn't even go up on stage. He walked directly to the Slytherin table. It was a family thing every Malfoy eneded up in Slytherin. The professors didn't even question it.  
 ** _"Harry Potter!"_**  
Harry walked up to the sorting hat and st beneath it. Half of him didn't want Slytherin because then he would have to see Malfoy everyday. But then again that would be the only reason he wanted in Slytherin.  
The sorting hat began to speak.  
 _"Don't want a house because of a boy but want that house for that boy? Very interesting! The house shall be SLYTHERIN!"_  
Relief flushes Harry's face as he walks over and joins the Slytherin table. He sat 2 seats down from Malfoy who hadn't stopped staring at him.  
 **You shouldn't have chose Slytherin.**  
Harry looked around confused he heard Malfoys voice but his mouth wasn't moving. He doesn't think anything of it and continues watching the sorting.  
Ron Weasley just got into Gryffindor and Hermione Granger just put in Ravenclaw.  
 **I'm disappointed in you Scarhead I can't believe you don't remember we can kelt. I mean you created it.**  
Harry gasps out loud at the use of his old nickname.  
 **Now come out into the corridor I want to talk to you.**  
With that Draco disappeared. Harry quickly stood up in the Great Hall and quietly made his way through the crowd. Once outside the door he noticed Draco staring out the giant window. The starlight in his hair. He walked over to him.  
Draco didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around Harry hugging him.  
 **I missed you Scarhead.**  
 _I missed you too Dragon. Heay Dragon do you still um... well love me like you did when were were kids?_  
 **I d** \- just as Draco was about to answer the great hall doors swung open.  
 _ **Snape: Potter, Malfoy get in here now!**_  
The boys go running in the Great Hall.  
 **I'll tell you later. Just make sure we are roommates.**  
Harry sees Draco smirk. He smiles to himself and starts eating. He can't wait till later.


	4. Roommates

After the sorting all the new sorted students were lead to their common rooms. For Draco and Harry that's the dungeon. 

Draco's POV

**I can't believe it Harry got into Slytherin and he remembers me! Ok ok calm down Draco your a Malfoy for crying out loud. Maybe Potter one day... No no Malfoy-Potter. Ah snap out of it Draco! You don't even know if he likes you in that way anymore...**

I break into a jog the moment we are released from the great hall. I just had to get the perfect room for me and Harry. I run down to the dungeons and say the password " **TARDIS"** and walk inside I go look at the rooms and walk past one and my scarhead sitting in it.

_"Hey Malfoy does this room work?"_

**"Uh um ya."** In half disappointment he didn't use my nickname but I understand why he didn't. I close the door and sit on my bed of the two in the room. I lay back and close my eyes listening to Harry breathe when suddenly I could feel him laying next to me. 

_"Um hey Dragon.... about earlier you told me you would tell me how you felt if I was roommates with you."_

Oh right I did tell him that. How to go about this. I open my eyes and look at him. Without thinking I kiss him and he doesn't even fight back. Oh how I have missed this. After a few minutes I pull away to catch my breath and look at him. His cheeks flushes red. He smiles.

_"Wow. So does this mean you still like me?"_

**"No it means I love you. I never stopped."**

_"Then why did you leave that night? And earlier you dissed me why?"_

***Sighs* "Um ok here goes... When we were younger I left because I didn't know what would happen after the kiss ended. I know it does not make sense to you but it's hard to explain.. as for earlier. I haven't the slightest idea... I mean I hadn't seen you in forever and I was with Crabbe and Goyle and I didn't know what to say and so instead if sounding foolish I was mean to you and I'm sorry and I-"**

Then he kissed me again. I didn't know why but I didn't particularly care. My eyes flutter close and then it was over. 

_"You should really breathe a lot more in long sentences."_ I smile. 

Harry then started getting up to go to his own bed I didn't want that to happen it mustn't. I reach out for him. The moment our skin met electric coursed through me. Harry must have felt it too because he sat back. I don't know what that was but I want to know what it means. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I'm trying to decide whether or not to continue this story or not. If you enjoy this story and want me to continue please let me know.


	5. Needed Love

That night the boys had a full night of catching up, cuddling and kissing. They talked until dawn. Harry is the first to move and Draco groans. **"Nooo don't go I'm comfy"** he whines. Harry laughs, _"I'm sorry my love but we are late for breakfast."_ He walks into the bathroom they share. 

**"I dont want to go! That means I have to be far from you. You saw how my friends are. I don't even think I can be away from you for 5 minutes."** He hears Harry laugh. oh how he loved that sound. He always had. Draco knew Harry thought it was funny but he was serious. They had their connection back, a stronger one at that and he didn't want his so called friends ruining it. It was quiet between the two until Draco heard the shower turn on. He laid still for a moment then got up sneaked into the bathroom to take Harry's shirt. He inhaled the scent of his lover. He was in his own world until he heard Harry clear his throat. _"If you like my scent that much just take one of your shirts and spray body mist on it and wear it."_ Draco's face turned as red as the shirt he was holding. He ran out with out a word. He did just that too and Harry did the same. The boys shared a few more kisses and left their room. Not leaving each other side till arriving at the great hall. They both sigh at the same time and separate. 

Once inside neither of them spoke. Both ignoring their friends. As they got further apart there was a pain in Draco's chest. As the time went on it got worse. Finally he heard a faint voice in his head. _"Do you feel the pain too?"_ It was Harry. He didn't reply he just made eye contact with the raven haired boy and nods. They didn't understand why but for some reason they needed to be closer to one another. Draco was the first to move. **"Corridor now!"** Is what harry heard in his head as he watched his blonde lover leave the table they shared. He waited a few more minutes to make it look unsuspicious before he dashed for the door. He had just gotten out the door when he was grabbed by his shirt and slammed against the wall. He didn't know what was going on. His world was spinning from where his head hit the wall. He could hear Draco's voice. **"STOP! Your going to hurt him!"** He was crying. Harry tried to get to him. He pushed up off the wall and reached for his love but just as their skin touched a flash of light blasted him back. The world went black with one final thought on his mind...................... _"Draco"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I know my parts are short but I don't know whether yall want them long or short, and do yall like the cliff hangers or do you want none. Let me know in the comments below.   
> <3 Lena  
> Also follow me on Instagram and pinterest!  
> IG: lenaduchannes1000  
> Pinterest: lena duchannes


	6. Inseparable

When Harry woke up his head was fuzzy and it hurt so bad. He didn't know where he was but he guessed he was in the hospital wing. His eyes darted around the the dark room. Trying to see anything. He looked in the chair next to him. There he saw his blonde love. Crying next to him. Harry smiled. Which was a bad idea. It just made his head hurt worse but to him the pain was worth it. how long had he been there? It didn't matter all that mattered was he was there. he closed his eyes and used his inner voice to talk. He didn't know if it would work but its worth a shot. 

_"Draco"_

No response he sighed and laid in silence. It was about an hour before the sun made its presence known in the dark room and Draco stirred. Harry heard a shuffle in the seat next to him and his eyes popped open. Not realizing he fell asleep again. They made eye contact and Harry saw relief flow over Draco's face. Using their silent communication Harry started the conversation

H: _"Dragon!"_

D: **"Oh Scarhead I was so worried. I thought I had lost you don't ever do that to me again."**

H: _"I just got you back you really think I'm going to leave that easy. But uh what happened?"_

D: **"It was Crabbe and Groyle they were using you to get back at me for choosing you over them and when I fought back they hit you with a spell. I don't know which one but I will find out! I swear I will get them back for this if its the last thing I do! I don't care if I end up going to Azkaban!"**

H: _"No Dragon I won't let you do that for me. I'll be fine trust me I just have no voice."_

D: ***Looks at his love in the eye* " Okay. I'll behave and until you get your voice back I will be your voice. I will be by your side always.**

H: _"What about class and your friends?"_

D: **"Screw them all you're my main priority."**

H: _*Smiles* "Okay..."_

D: **"Don't worry about it Scarhead."**

It was quiet for a moment they just stared at each other. It was Draco who made the first move he leaned in leaning his head against Harry's moving closer and closer till their lips touch. The electric shock was back but neither of them cared as Harry deepened the kiss. They held a passionate kiss for at least a minute before being pulled away by the need of air. 

H: _"Hold me Draco please.:"_

Before the last word had entered Draco's head he was already in the bed next to Harry with his arms around him. Harry smiled and laid his head on Draco's chest. He inhaled his lovers scent. He never felt so safe. They stayed like this. Neither of them cared as other people walked into the hospital wing and looked at them giving them looks. Harry's eyes fluttered close falling into a needed sleep. His final thoughts were how lucky he was to have HIS Draco. 

Draco looked down at the sleeping boy. This is so perfect. A little to perfect. But he didn't care if it was a fluke. He is going to take an advantage. He was going to show Harry how much he meant to him. But how??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a question for yall. I have two different writing styles   
> The texting type  
> D:  
> H:
> 
> and the paragraph version where it all clusters together   
> Which do yall prefer?


	7. Voices

A week passes and Harry is getting better and better by the day, he and Draco got closer to. Today they were planning a date to Hogsmeade. 

D: **"I want to go to the shrieking shack!"**

Harry still didn't have a voice so he still had to kelt to Draco. 

H: _"Alright fine but if we go there we are also going to Honeydukes. Cause I want sweets."_

D: **"What I'm not sweet enough for you?"**

H: _"Trust me you are. I'm addicted to you but I want to get sweets for my sweetie."_

D: ***Blushes***

Before Draco could say anything Madam Pompfy comes in. 

_MP: "Ah Mr. Potter up an better I see. Still no voice I'm guessing. Anyway you are free to go if you wish. You are in complete health. Do be more careful please."_ She turns to leave. _"Oh and Mr. Malfoy I changed you schedule to match Mr. Potter's hope that's alright. I just noticed that you two are inseparable."_

D: **"That we are Ms. I thank you for the schedule change."**

_MP: "Your welcome sir. I don't know how you all do it. But even though he has no voice you seem to always know that he wants. You all have a special connecdtion. Never loose that."_ She walks out. 

Once the door was closed Harry climbed up on Dracos lap kissing him. So rough yet passionately nthe kiss was the electric spark was do strong there skin glowed. They didn't care their hands were everywhere. When they pulled breathlessly. They looked at each other lovingly. 

H: _"I love you Draco so much."_

D: ***Gasps* "Harry you talked with your voice."**

H: _"I guess I did." Looks down."Does that mean your changing your schedule back?"_

D: **"And leave your side? Hell no. I'm stuck to you like glue."**  
They lay back on the hospital bed holding each other listening to the hours click by. 


	8. Frenemies Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Possible Trigger Warning in this chapter be warned.*  
> Use of derogatory slang words in this chapter.

The next day after Harry got his voice back they left the hospital wing and drifted into a routine. They got up went to classes together skipped lunch to snog in the room of requirement. Skipping potions to avoid Crabbe and Goyle. Snuggling in their dorm room till dinner. Then walking hand and hand hip to hip into the Great Hall sitting next to their new friend Penny. Harry met her in the hospital wing after she fell off her broom during quidditch. She had short black hair cut into a bob. She is 3/4 Harrys height coming to his chest. Hermione found her beautiful. Ok so maybe she had a slight crush on her but she will never know. Anyway... Tonight she was untalkative which isn't normal but when Harry asked if she was ok she just disappeared literally. Just as she disappeared Crabbe and Goyle came up and shoved Draco against the table smacking his head causing a gash on his head. 

G: _"What's wrong faggot to stupid to defend your self."_

D: ***Stays silent***

C: _"Did you not hear him queer? Answer him you lil piece of shit."_

H: Yells grabbing both of them by the neck. _"STOP! I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TWO HURTING US I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU NOW. YOU KNOW GOOD AS WELL AS I DO I KNOW THE SPELL!"_ Throws them against the ground pulling out his want. 


	9. Frenemies Part 2

Penny POV:  
  


I had to get out of there I heard Crabbe and Goyle coming and I didn't want to be a part of it again. So I apparated to Malfoy Manor that's where I'm staying while I finish my work for the Dark Lord. That's right I'm a death eater. I didn't want to be but I had no choice my parents are death eaters to plus my fate has been sealed since the day I was born. Now I have come of age 11. Don't get me wrong I love Draco and Harry as they were my own brothers but it's just wrong. How can a Malfoy love a Potter when their parents didn't get along? Anyway let me give you the lowdown on the mission I'm supposed to come in and make Draco Malfoy fall in love with me but here's the thing I'm not straight and another thing I'm in love with Hermione Granger but don't tell anyone it's a secret. 

Anyway here was the original plan get the potions class as Draco and make a love potion and give it to him. Sounds easy right? You couldn't be more wrong I made the potion and gave it to him but instead he fell deeper in love with Harry and now I can't even get him to come back to potions class to try again cause he had to switch his schedule to match Harry's! I wasn't supposed to come back to the manor till it was done so when I arrived at the Manor I was asked if it was done right when I came into the room. I may have lied and said it was in the works but its not. I honestly don't care anymore. Let Harry have Draco. Let them have true happiness that I can never have cause Mione hates my guts. Plus I'm tired of being told what to do you know? But I know if I don't do what I'm told I will be killed and I'm to pretty to die. UGH why can't Mione see that! Maybe I can do something special to show her... Ah yes that is what I'll do! Time to plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall quick question do you want me to add in other ships like Hermione and Pansy or Neville and Luna or anyone you can think of? Or do you want me to stick to just Drarry. Just let me know. Also down in the comments why don't you tell me you other favorite couple ships besides Drarry of course!  
> <3 Lena


	10. The Date

Draco POV:  
  


So the morning when I wake up there's a note laying on my bed right where Harry usually is and it says:

_To my Dragon,_

I blush at the sound of my nickname. I open the letter and it reads. 

_Meet me in the astronomy tower at 6 and dress nice I love you._

_Yours Harry_

I closed my eyes and kelt with Harry.

**"Where are you?"**

My head is silent I try again.

**"Harry where are you?"**

After a minute I hear.

_"Can't you just follow directions for once Malfoy, do what the note says and meet me in the astronomy tower at 6."_

Bossy bossy like always but I wouldn't change it for the world so I do as I am told to go to class waiting impatiently for 6 to roll around. Can time go any slower I mean I just checked and it's only 4:45 ugh! I miss my Harry! Come on time. 

At 5 o'clock I got up and started rummaging through my clothes. Harry told me to dress nice so that's what I plan to do. What to wear? What to wear? Oh I know leather! I pull out my leather jacker and slip it on. Sweet still fits. I take if off and grabbed some black jeans and a very deep V-neck and sip it on. Looking at myself in the mirror. Perfect.. I think. 

I checked the clock 5:15. I sit down on our bed tapping my foot. I fiddle with my hair moving the bang to one side to the other.. I don't know why I'm so nervous I mean I've been on dates before but this one is different it's with Harry the one I've been in love with for years what if I screw... up. Maybe I won't go maybe I'll just make up an excuse for my absence. 

As I sat debating on whether to back out or not there's a knock on the door. I hop up and open it. But there's nobody there it's just a single rose and a note that says: 

_Follow my pedals and you will find me._

It's written in Harry's handwriting so I'm guessing he's behind all this. Whoever's idea it was got me excited so I quickly grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. I follow the path of roses well its petals up the stairs up to the top of the astronomy tower where I see candles lit everywhere and Harry sitting with a guitar. 

The moment I walk in he starts singing:

_I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad_

_Carry you around when your arthritis is bad_

_All I wanna do is grow old with you_

_I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches_

_Build you a fire if the furnace breaks_

_Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you_

_I'll miss you_

_Kiss you_

_Give you my coat when you are cold_

_Need you_

_Feed you_

_Even let you hold the remote control_

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink_

_Put you to bed if when you had too much to drink_

_I could be the man who grows old with you_

_I wanna grow old with you_

I never knew Harry could sing but wow! His voice is like an angels. As he finished the last lyric I walked over kissing him passionately. He start to pull away but I grab him by his shirt pulling him closer as we are now chest to chest it doesn't feel enough. When we finally pull away our hairs are a disaster and we are covered in sweat. 

I look at him. 

I love you Harry. 


	11. The Next Day

Harry POV:

Last night went perfect. I've never seen Draco look at me like that before but I like it and I intend to keep it that way. I think I surprised him really well with the song. I don't think he knew I could sing but I'm guessing the way he kissed me after he enjoyed it. The kiss was just so addicting you could say at least it was for me cause I couldn't get enough of him that I don't know how we stopped one moment his warm lips where on mine his hand in my hair it felt so perfect. 

I was so worried things wouldn't turn out the right way I mean I couldn't get the lyrics right for the song. It's so hard to describe how I feel for Draco but I think I did okay. Then the rose petals do you how hard it was to set up rose petals from our dorm during class without Draco coming back and seeing them. It's not that easy but thank goodness for Luna and Hermione I wouldn't have been able to do it without them. 

Which reminds me I need to tell Hermione that Penny likes her or was it Luna dang it I can't remember! I was going to play matchmaker. Maybe I can get Penny to tell me again without her getting suspicious. Oh well that's for another time. 

I look down at Draco who's sleeping on my chest he looks so adorable while sleeping. I look at the clock 4:45 in the morning why am I awake I don't know. Oh wait yes I do Draco's phone went off and I checked to see what it was. No wait that was yesterday. Man I must be really tired. I shift slightly to lay on my side and I hear Draco groan. **"Harry why are you trying to move away from me it's our wedding night!"**

I'm a little taken back by the comment that is made did I hear that right? Is that what he's dreaming about? Does he do it often? I look down at him once more and brush the hair that's falling on his forehead into place. Though I'm a little surprised if he is I find it kind of cute it kind of means that he sees a future with us and I do too.

As I let my eyes flutter close my mind drifts off to a faraway place Draco's there. And my mom and dad, Draco's parents are there too. The place was warm breeze blowing just slightly as music played. I was standing facing the crowd they were all facing me there was an aisle of sorts in the middle of the room. The next thing I know I see Draco and all his platinum blonde beauty walking down the aisle his tuxedo was as white as mine was black. His gray eyes sparkling as they looked at me. As he reaches closer I reach out for him taking his hand in mine. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. 

The next thing I hear is a loud blaring sound my eyes pop open. Wake taking me from my wonderful paradise. Its my alarm. 

As my eyes adjust to the now very bright room filled with sunlight I see Draco standing in the mirror with ruffled hair shirtless. From this view I can see every piece of his chiseled abs. Man he is beautiful. He catches me staring and turns to look at me. Before I can say anything his lips are back on mine and we are lost in each other's bodies once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update   
> Next chapter is on its way  
> <3 Lena


	12. The Fight

Harry's POV

Everything with Draco was going amazing after the date night we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Every moment we got our lips were locked together or our hand were on our bodies or we were just enjoying each others company. I thought it would never end boy was I wrong. The morning started out like a normal day we wake up make morning love or that's what I call it. Then wee went to potions class. Unfortunately this was the one class where Draco and I weren't partners. I was partners with Pansy Parkinson I couldn't stand her. Today we were working with a truth serum. Don't ask me the name cause I don't remember anyway the potion worked correctly and I took it and I saw Draco and Blaise take it which was Draco's partner.

Pansy told me to ask her anything so I did I asked her who her crush was and you'll never believe who she said PENNY! I can't wait to tell her. I know she has a crush on Hermione but this may make her feel better. Anyway back to the Draco problem so I was sitting there and Pansy and I were finished so I listened in on Draco and Blaise progress. Blaise asked Draco if he wanted to kiss him and he said yes! I wasn't sure if I heard it right but then I definitely was when Draco leaned over and kissed Blaise on the lips! I couldn't believe my eyes have they deceived me? 

Then the bell ran normally I wait for Draco but today I didn't feel like it. I grab my stuff and darted out of there as fast as I could as tears went streaming down my face. I ran through the crowds as Draco yelled my name but I pretended not to hear him. I ran to our dorm slam the door shut and lock it. Lucky for me we only carry one key because we were around so much so I had it and he wasn't able to get in. I threw my stuff on the floor and fell on the bed. 

D: **"Alohomora!"**

I flip over just as the door clicks to unlock. Jeez I hate magic. 

D: **"What the hell babe?"**

I look as him with fear, pain and anger in my eyes _"don't call me that"_. I say _"And before you say anything else I saw you with Blaise maybe you should just go be with him."_

D: **"Scarhead I-"**

I cut him off _"DON'T"_ tears streaming down my face. My vision was so blurry I couldn't even see his face but I could here by his voice he was hurt. _"How could you do this to me I thought we had something special."_ I thought he was the one..... 


	13. The Make Up Part 1

Draco's POV

Okay so maybe I did KISS Blaise. But you have to understand I was under the imperious curse. I would have never done that to Harry if I wasn't in love with him to the Moon and back I want to marry him one day. Now to explain that to Harry. 

*Turns to Harry*

**"Baby listen, I would have never done that willingly I was under the imperious curse. He had it on me during the last class making me do whatever he wanted just because he knew that the next class we had was with you and he waited for just the right moment to make sure you were watching before he made me do it. You have to believe me I would never hurt you like that."**

*Harry bit his lip*  
He's biting his lip which is a goof thing it means he's thinking. 

_" How do I know I can trust you?"_

His question takes me back a minute has Harry thought that he couldn't trust me before? I sigh. **"Harry you and I have been best friends since we were little and now we're boyfriends soon maybe more if that's what you want. I would never hurt you like this I can't believe you would think that."**

He looks me in the eye all the anger that was there has gone away. I know he's forgiven me. 

_"All right"_ He says _"I should never underestimate you like that I just don't understand why he did it. Are we that bad that people have to try to break us apart I don't want that to happen I love you Dragon."_

I know the moment he says my nickname that we're good. I walk over take him in my arms and kiss him deeply full of passion deeper than I've ever kissed him before. His lips are salty but I don't care he still tastes like my Harry. The deeper the kiss gets the more his hands are on me. In my hair, under my shirt which eventually comes off and thrown in the corner. Then he did something I never expected he drops to his knees slipping my jeans off. He looks up at me. His eyes are full of want and need. He's asking my permission. I bite my lip and nod down at him. God how I have wanted this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 is finally up! Sorry it took so long don't hate me I love you all   
> <3 Lena


	14. The Make Up Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *******SMUT WARNING*******

Draco's POV

Time seemed to stop as soon as I gave him permission. I could hear both of our heartbeats racing. Beating so loudly their thumping was in my ears. Then suddenly I felt it. His warm lips touching the tip of me. I shivered his mouth was so warm. Goosebumps go up my spine but it didn't end there the next thing I felt was moisture of him taking me in his mouth. I bite my lip to stay quite if felt so good! Better than I ever imagined. His mouth was so strong as his tongue swirled around me I was in heaven. I heard his voice in my head. His voice in my head was panting. Now I know how I felt against me. 

_"Don't be quiet baby. I want to hear you."_ As if unable to deny it I moan. He moans against me which almost sends me over the top already even though we just started. I pull on his hair that is just beneath me. He moans louder which makes my body vibrate. I moan his name loudly. Thank God these walls are soundproof. Then he bites me not hard. Just enough to send me over the top my body clenches together and I released hard in his mouth he moans against me swallowing it all and cleaning me up. Once finished he comes off of me with a popping sound. He's out of breath. Neither one of us having the breath to speak we use our hidden power to talk. I look him deeply in the eyes as I say **"that was amazing."**

_"I wouldn't mind fighting with you if every fight ended like that."_ I smile and pull him up on the bed. I wrap him in my arms and we lay there for a moment not caring about anything not even time. After about 10 minutes I looked down at the sleeping boy and smile. I wrap the blanket around us and kiss his forehead and whisper **"I love you Scarehead."**


	15. After

Harry's POV

When I woke a few hours later my mouth tasted just like Draco, but not his lips something else. Then I remember what just happened. Flashbacks start in my head and I lay their smiling. I can't believe I did that but now that I've done it once I want to do it again more even, but what if he doesn't? Am I over thinking this I feel like I am. **"Yes, yes you are."**

I hear Draco's voice in my head which means he's, he's eavesdropping on my thoughts. Which doesn't bother me right now cause they're about him. 

**"I know you want to it more so do I but next time I get to please you."** Right as he said it I got to warm and hard in my lower area underneath the blanket I was lying under. He smirks. "Not now no we have to go to dinner."

I look at the clock 7:30pm. 

Shoot we only have a half an hour before dinner. Well maybe that's time for a little fun.... Because he's reading my mind Draco knew exactly what I was talking about. **"We could have some fun in the shower I mean if you want to."**

I look at him in astonishment his eyes are full of what mine was earlier WANT.

I don't say anything I just stand up walk over to him and kiss him. A kiss that was so deep it would give you a breathless feeling within seconds. My hands run through his hair he moans against my lips softly.

**"As you wish. Follow me."**


	16. Wow Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ******SMUT WARNING******

Harry's POV

I grabbed my robe and slid it on and followed him. We left the dorm walked down the hallway up a few levels and walked to the middle of a corridor and stood there at an empty wall. I looked at him strangely, he closed his eyes and suddenly a set of doors appeared. He took me in and inside was a large shower you could walk into and I bed on the other side.

_"What is this place?"_

**"This is the Room of Requirement it becomes anything you need it to be. And baby we need a shower a big one."**

He looks at me licking his lips he's ready for this.   
I bite my lip and close the door locking it slipping my robe off watching him. He exhaled. 

I walk over to him slipping his shirt off. Running my hands slowly over down his body to his waist. I unbutton his jeans pulling them down. He steps out of them. I look up and down his body. He was beautiful. I drag my nails up his body gently making him shiver. 

I step into the shower turning it on. The host water rushes over me. He steps in behind me. H presses his body against me. He's warm. 

**"How far can I go?"**

His voice enters my head. His voice is deep and husky. 

_"As far as you want."_

He steps closer to me and I feel something hard against my leg. He's aroused. He kisses down my back stopping just above my posterior. 

**"If it gets to much you let me know ok?"**

I nod.

He changes his position he is now is behind me. He runs his fingers over my lips. "S **uck"** he says. I do. He moans softly and he then runs his hand down my back without his fingers touching me. I feel then something entering its wet. I gasp. His fingers.. He does a scissoring motion. I moan softly. He adds another finger. I gasp in slight pain. He removes his fingers abruptly and now his hardness is right against my back side. He presses it into me. A gasp escapes my lips as a new yet painful feeling begins. He moves slowly trusting into me. He's so big!

I groan in pleasure leaning forward pressing my head against the concrete wall. 

He increases his speed and the pain subsides its now just pleasure. I grip at the wall. Our bodies move in cadence as I press back into him. I moan his name loudly which seems to send him over the edge because he thrusts harder into me hitting my prostate. I moan louder. Suddenly a hot sensation fills me and my world goes to Paradise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall. I just want to know what yall think about the last couple of chapters? Should I write more or no? Let me know.  
> <3 Lena


	17. Wow Part 2

No POV

After the boys finished actually taking a shower they laid on the bed that was also in the Room of Requirement they're we bodies pressed up against each other. Neither of them decided to dry off because what's the fun in that. Neither of them had a care in the world. They didn't care that if they missed dinner they would be searched for or the fact that if they got caught they'd have weeks and weeks of detention. All that mattered was right there, right then and the two of them. Harry's body was wrapped around Draco's. Their legs intertwined. As they lay like this to the boys time seemed to stop because they were happy and they didn't care that outside of the Room of Requirement doors the world kept turning without them. As the dinner bell tolls neither one of them moved they weren't hungry. Hours went on and suddenly it was morning. The birds were chirping and the sun had gone and made itself known through the window they had created the night before to watch the stars. Lucky for the boys it was Saturday so they didn't have any classes. But both of them knew they had to make themselves known they had to leave there safe haven and go face the world. 

So slowly they go up and wrap themselves from each other, put on their clothes that the Room of Requirement gave them. Kissed one last time grabbed each other hands and walked out the door. They walked down the hallway hand in hand into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. By the time they got there, there was only one seat left so Harry sat down and Draco sat on Harry. They knew they were getting looks and not good ones at that. They could hear booing but they didn't care. 

For Draco he stopped caring what people thought after Harry got hurt. He was tired of letting people control how he felt whether people like it or not he chose Harry. Its always been Harry and always will be. For Harry it was a little harder he heard the things and thought about them but the moment he look into Draco's eyes the fear went away. Draco was happy and so is he. He held Draco tighter he laid his head on Draco's back and closed his eyes. He never wanted this to stop. 

Penny who sat across from the boys thought it was cute but she knew it had to end to do what Voldemort told her or else she will die. So even though this her very much she stood up....


	18. You What?

Penny's POV 

Okay so update on my life I still work for Voldemort I can't get out of that. Mom and dad are threatening to take me out of Hogwarts if I don't do what I'm told. I've been avoiding Draco and Harry so I don't have to do this and they're making it pretty easy to because I hadn't seen them in forever but then this morning they come walking in hand in hand and sitting down on each other. Okay so part of me thought that was cute. But then my subconscious took over I knew I hat to do it now. 

So I stood up and shoved off the bench hard. They look at me in the shock. I avoided their faces and pulled out my wand. Mom had taught me a couple spells that could make them hurt but I decided that the best spell was obliviate. 

I could just make them forget that they loved each other. I mean technically I would be doing what I was told to do but just not hurting anyone. I know as a Death Water you're suppose to enjoy pain but I don't. I raised my wand and cleat my throat.

O-b.. before I could finish the spell my name is called out to me I looked over and Pansy Parkinson is standing looking at me. She doesn't break eye contact with me as she walks towards me. I know I should do something but I'm frozen in place not with fear but with something… As she walks enough to reach out and touch me she does and take my wand.   
She speaks not too long after her voice is soft as silk and smooth like velvet. 

"Penny, don't do this you know it isn't right. I worked for Voldemort before I know what he says about killing your family and you but it isn't true please believe me and let me help you."

I look into her eyes and see something I hve never seen before. I slide my wand in my cloak and sit down. i look over at Draco and Harry and say I'm sorry. I expect them to yell at me but they don't. They say it's okay and give me a hug. 

I also expect Pansy to go back to her seat but she doesn't she sits next to me. It's an awkward feeling but I like it. Inside my head I hear her voice it doesn't say anything except. 

"I like you like Draco likes Harry."

I look at her in shock. 

"You what?"


	19. The Potion

Pansy POV

So if you haven't heard I like Penny I don't I don't know her last name because I don't want to know cause one day she's going to have my last name so what's the point in learning hers. So I know you're probably shocked so let me tell you how it went down so about a week ago I ran into potions late and walked in and it smelled like chocolate covered strawberries. One of my absolute favorites so I didn't think anything of it. 

I took my seat next to Shawn a fellow Slytherin that I have become quite acquainted with. I asked him why it smelled so funny in the class and he just stared at me I look at the board and learned that we were learning about Amortentia. 

Without really thinking I wrote down the notes that were on the board and started doodling in my notebook. That smell never went away and then it changed into the smell of a fresh cracked can of Coca-Cola it's sum muggle thing but I hear it's super good. Anyway I'm getting off track here so then as the bell rang I walked up to Penny trying to act all cool. Dude did you smell the chocolate covered strawberries earlier what was with that? 

She looked at me in shock. _"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them in the most powerful love potion in existence."_

As she explains this to me I started to understand whoever I like. Well rephrase the whoever likes the scent is the person that I'm supposed to be with or something like that. 

Anyway I'm sure she would die if she knew. But anyway that was a few weeks ago and then today I saw her Trying to hurt Harry and Draco and of course even though I don't like Harry because he took Draco I had to do something.

Something I never thought I'd do. I told Penny how I felt I don't think she took it very well because all she said was you what? 

Well at least now she knows and I don't have to hide it anymore so we shall see where this goes from here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall hope you're enjoying the story but I have some sadness. There are only going to be two more chapters in this book. But the good news is I'm going to be writing a whole other book continuation from this one called Drarry: The untold love story: The next chapter!
> 
> <3 Lena


	20. The Question Part 1

Penny's POV I can't believe Pansy Parkinson likes me. I had a dream about it but I never thought it was true but now it is. What do I do now? I know I'll never ask her to be my girlfriend. Or is that too straight forward? Okay so here's the deal I have like Pansy since the day I met her when we sat together at the Slytherin table for the first time.

Any way now to the problem at hand. It's been exactly 24 hours since I tried to hurt Draco and Harry and since Pansy told me the big secret. In that time Pansy and I have become roommates and we have been staying up since yesterday just talking. I finally told her that it was me she was smelling and potions class.

As of right now we are playing dare or double dare. It's my turn to ask her to dare or double dare? She picks double dare. I double dare you to kiss me.

She looks down as her lap. I almost considered telling her I was joking but before I could do that she's up and leaning over on me kissing me. Her lips are soft and her mouth is cold like she had be chewing on ice. She tasted like champagne and strawberries which is what we have been eating and drinking. 

Now you're wondering where we got the champagne and that's easy to tell you Pansy stole it! She went over to Draco and Harry's dorm banging on the door and asked Harry fi she could borrow his cloak of invisibility. Harry said yes of course because he wasn't paying any attention. Draco was too busy sucking his neck for him to make any smart decisions. 

Anyway the kiss lasted about three minutes the longest kiss I've ever had most amazing as well. The only reason we stopped was we were both out of breath. Then it got quiet between us an I took this opportunity to say what was on my mind. 

Hey Pansy... 

She looked up at me in the moment our eyes locked my mouth went dry. I don't know what my problem was I've asked out plenty of people. She's just so perfect I don't want to screw it up. 

I take a deep breath and speak very fast. 

_"Doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?"_

She looked at me strangely. She must have not understood me. I look down and try again. Taking it slower. 

_"Do"_

_"You"_

_"Want"_

_"To"_

_"Be"_

_"My girl-"_

Before I could finish my sentence she was on top of me.

_"YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"_

Then we kissed. I have the girl of my dreams and I've never been this happy I hope this lasts for eternity. 


	21. The Question Part 2

Draco's POV

As school came to a close this year I was laying in my dorm thinking about Harry. Now I know what you're thinking I think about him all the time which is true but now as school ends I won't be able to see him again till next year and that means I have to wait all summer. And that's not okay. 

Harry's in the shower so I decide this is the best time to do what i need to do. 

I apperate to Malfoy Manor. As I land on the grounds my hands start sweating. So here's the thing I haven't actually told my parents I'm gay. I know my mom will be okay with it cause she's bi but my dad that's what I'm worried about. 

I walk up the steps to the door of the manor and knock. Our house elf Nestle opens the door. 

I gave her my coat and ran swiftly upstairs top my parents room. I had to get this done quickly considering I can hear Harry finishing the lyrics to sex machine by James Brown. A knock on the door and it swings open. My mom is laying on the bed in her silk nightgown. 

I take a deep breath and speak. 

**"Mom I'm gay and my boyfriend is Harry Potter I know you might not agree with it but let me explain. I've been in love with Harry since I was very young and he loves me too. Like you love dad."**

She looks at me strangely and laughs. 

_**"Draco dear I already know that but thank you for telling me."** _

I must have looked at her strangely because her next comment answer the questions that were going through my head. 

_**"I already knew because when you were younger you used to come home from Harry's house and talk about how great he was. You used to talk about how emerald his eyes were and how his laugh sounds like the most amazing sound in the world. Draco honey I accept it and I know your father won't but you have my blessing."** _

I knew I loved my mom for other reasons then she was just my mom. 

**"So mom the real reason I came here was to ask if I could invite Harry over for the summer? He lives in a horrible place and I don't want to have to hear him suffer and I don't want to be apart from him for that long."**

**_"Before I make a decision I want to meet him. For real this time and not just something your father says because according to your father says because according to your father he's a heartless person who only cares about himself."_ **

I look at my mom I could almost just hug her. I know this isn't an exact yes, but I'll take it. The next thing I have to worry about is getting Harry to agree to meet my parents, and that's not going to be easy because he's deadly afraid of my father and could you blame him? 

I hug my mom goodbye just as my dad open the front door. I apparated just in time. My mom promised to make sure my dad was out of the house when Harry and I came to visit I just have to owl her on the day of our arrival. That seems simple enough right?

I got back just in time as Harry was getting out of the shower. He looked deliciously sexy with his wet body half covered by a towel and his hair towel drying. It was a sexy.

_"Hey baby, that shower was amazing! But I wish you was in there, I missed you."_

He walks over to me and kisses me deeply. The kiss was full of passion and love. His hair dropped down on to our lips making the kiss wetter than before. His hands let go of the towel and it falls as his hands go through my hair. I pull away catching my breath taking him in. I look into his eyes, they twinkle. 

**"Scarhead I had a question....."**

_"What's up Dragon?"_ Fear enters his eyes, He's worried. 

I wrap my arms around him holding his tightly. 

**"I want you to meet my mom...."**

**"What do you say?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end of the book :( but thanks to all my faithful readers and to all my future readers! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope yall enjoyed reading it to! If you are one of my faithful readers comment below and you might just get a shout out in my next book!   
> <3Lena<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this is my first take on writing a fanfic. Imma take it chapter by chapter. Let me know what y'all think  
> <3 Lena


End file.
